Threesome
by Arra Frost
Summary: Naruto proposes an intriguing idea and attempts to persuade Sasuke. "It's a perfectly natural thing to do. In fact, lots of people do it."


_**Summary: Naruto proposes an intriging idea and attempts to persuade Sasuke. "It's a perfectly natural thing to do. In fact, lots of people do it."**_

**Warnings: SasuxNaru, homosexuality (obviously), mature subject matter, and other things you might expect from something titled "Threesome" **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, that is a very obvious statement because as one can see... Kakashi has not been stolen from the show by myself and it is not a yaoi. When that day comes... then you'll know.

* * *

**

Threesome

"No really, we should totally do it." Naruto assured his partner with a wide grin. He'd been arguing for a solid ten minutes now and since he wasn't keen on losing... he was pretty determined to win.

"But don't you get enough already? There's only so much a man can do." The raven sighed in exasperation, why couldn't his boyfriend ever give up? This was a completely unreasonable request that he refused to give into, no matter how much the blonde begged and pleaded.

"Of course I get enough, but it doesn't hurt to try something new every once and a while. Sometimes you have to change things up a little bit."

"Or they get boring?" Sasuke rose his eyebrow in a hurt yet angry and accusative look, though to be honest he was only faking it so Naruto would just stop already and let things settle back to normal.

"No! No! No!" Naruto hastily cried out, shocked that his boyfriend would come to this conclusion. He would never want Sasuke to think it was boring, that was the last thing on his mind when he thought about it. It could never be boring with Sasuke.

Then he realized that Sasuke didn't honestly feel that way, which was a skill he'd developed after being with the raven for so long, but sometimes, like now, he was caught off guard for a moment and missed the signals.

"Very funny jerk. You know I didn't mean it that way." With that he pouted sourly, shooting a glare at his boyfriend.

"Oh come on Naruto, don't be that way." Sasuke rolled his eyes in frustration, this was usually how Naruto got his way in the end... sulking. "It's your own fault for not dropping this topic in the first place. I have my own right to be creative or not and this is just insane."

"It's not insane." The blonde argued, coming out of his pout, which actually made Sasuke a little happy. "It's a perfectly natural thing to do. In fact, lots of people do it." Naruto wished Sasuke would be a little more reasonable and open minded, all of this was true you see, which didn't make it any more weird or strange or out of the ordinary than the next thing.

"And how do you know this?" Sasuke retorted, determined to keep his mind closed.

"Kiba told me. He and Shino do it all the time, usually they go out Shikamaru or Neji, and he said they all enjoy it," Naruto stated matter-of-factly, glad he had evidence to support his idea.

"Well I don't care if _they _like it. It doesn't mean that _I'll _like it."

"But you'll never know if you don't try!" Naruto insisted.

"Well then how do you know _you'll _like it, huh?" Sasuke retorting, smirking with himself for backing Naruto into a corner. Now he would get his way and they would never speak of this again.

"I know because... I've tried it already..." The blonde confessed shyly, averting his eyes from his boyfriend whose eyes looked like they were going to fall out of the sockets.

"What are you talking about?" Sasuke exploded in confusion, he couldn't believe what he was hearing, "With who? Kiba and Shino?"

Naruto nodded his head, "They invited me over a week ago, when you and Kakashi were away on a mission. It was actually really good."

"I can't believe you'd do that behind my back!"

"Don't get so upset, Sasuke. It's not that big of a deal." To be honest Naruto didn't really think it was. He had been alone in the house, quite lonely he might add, and he wasn't expecting Sasuke back for a couple days. He didn't see anything wrong with accepting Kiba and Shino's offer, and it was so tempting at the time.

"Not a big deal?" Sasuke yelled, "Of course it's a big deal, Naruto! You should consult me first!"

"Sasuke, calm down. It's really not something you should worry about, once you try it you'll see."

"No! I will not see because I'm never going to try it! I can't believe you'd do this to me." Sasuke wasn't outraged but he had to say he was shocked and not in a good way. He just couldn't comprehend why Naruto would go ahead and do something like this without telling him first.

"I didn't do this _to _you! You need to know that. I did it for them, and myself to be honest. It's not like I was getting bored but you know how I am with new experiences. You have to try something at least once." And he needed something to do, he became so lonesome when Sasuke wasn't around, so it was only logical for the blonde to go in search of something to satisfy it. That was in his nature.

The blonde did have a point, Sasuke had to admit, because Naruto certainly was like that. Sasuke, however, was never really keen on changes or new things.

He supposed he'd have to forgive Naruto eventually, so getting it out of the way now seemed better than waiting and being deprived for a month, "So there you have it. You've tried it once which means you don't need to do it again. Thus there should be no reason for me to have to partake." Yes, that was Sasuke's way of forgiving him.

This time Naruto was the one to sigh in exasperation. "It's not just that! I want to try it _with _you! Because..." he paused, looking cutely embarrassed as a faint blush spread across his cheeks as he attempted to get out a sentence that he would probably deny in the future, "I know it'll be better with you."

Sasuke's eyes widened but not enough for them to fall out this time. He wasn't really expecting that, and with the ego he had it was surprising he hadn't thought about that. But he supposed he only had an ego with areas he was familiar with and sure he excelled in. This... this was much different and on a whole 'nother level.

"I'm glad you think that Naruto, but I'm not going to do this. It's weird, and frankly... it kind of freaks me out that Kiba, Shino, Shikamaru and Neji all do this. Especially Shino, picturing him doing this is awkward and unbelievable. Plus, I would have always figured Shikamaru to be too lazy to do anything like that." Sasuke face shrunched up at the thought of Shino, it was such an odd, creepy picture in his mind.

"Well, he is to be honest. He's not really on the ball and he has trouble keeping up, but that doesn't mean he can't enjoy it."

"Still, no matter how many people like doing it, it's just not natural and shouldn't be done!" Sasuke was still determined as ever not to give up this fight.

"Please, Sasuke. Do this for me. Just this once." It was at this point that the blonde pulled out the big guns... uber cute puppy dog eyes...

Sasuke's will nearly snapped as he gazed down into those wide, adorable azure eyes. His lower lip was jotted out to form the perfect sad pout which enhanced the puppy dog eyes considerably. That was the one skill of Naruto's that Sasuke loathed the most. He was so incredibly talented at this look that even Itachi himself would submit to it, or so Sasuke hypothesized.

"No!" Somehow he managed to gather up his strength and resist the look. And the fact that he shouted this finally caused Kakashi, who had been discretely listening to the whole afair from outside the boys' window of their apartment, to make his presence known.

"Oh come on Sasuke!" He yelled, removing his carefully constructed leaf camouflage and standing up on the branch he had been perched in since Naruto first said _"No really, we should totally do it." _That had been the time when Kakashi was casually strolling through the area, moving swiftly from tree to tree carrying the leaf camouflage that he always carried with him when he didn't want to reveal his location if someone used chakra detection... Not that he had planned on spying on this particular couple, it just sort of worked out that way and this was much more interesting than sitting alone and reading one of his books. In fact, it was something Kakashi never really expected two of his students to be discussing. Not that he was any less surprised to hear that Kiba and the others also partook in such a scandalous matter.

"Be a man already! Naruto needs you to do this for him and I think you'd enjoy it! Threesomes are a wonderful thing to participate in. They're even more fun when you video tape them and sell them!"

Silence. All Naruto and Sasuke were capable of doing was blink dumbly at their sensei. The first thing going through their minds was 'where the fuck did he come from?' Before Sasuke could get to the faze where he would beat the shit out of Kakashi for spying on them yet again, Kakashi had gone on about threesomes, very loudly and very passionately.

This served to confuse and disturb the two boys very deeply, especially the part about taping because they both knew their sensei well enough to assume he would be the one purchasing them.

"Kakashi... normally I would kill you without questioning for being a perverted stalker, but... what the hell are you talking about!" Sasuke had to admit he was angry with Kakashi, but currently he was far more troubled.

"What? I'm just trying to help Naruto out. He's bored and lonely with your sex life and he wants to have a threesome with Kiba or Shino or one of them and you, as his boyfriend, shouldn't be so selfish. He has needs, too!"

"Kakashi! What? No!" Naruto yelled in disgust, his cheeks flushing red. "Where the hell did you get that idea from?"

It was Kakashi's turn to look confused now, "But the way you were talking... changing things up, new experiences, with Kiba and Shino... what else could you have been talking about?"

"He wants us to take line dancing lessons." Sasuke answered for Naruto, who looked too stunned and embarrassed at the moment to answer for himself.

Kakashi's expression fell, and even though most of his expression was hidden beneath his mask, it was obvious he was unimpressed. "Line dancing? You two had me all excited thinking you were going to consider the possibility of a threesome and you just wanted to take old geezer dance lessons?"

"Which is why it's completely unreasonable!" Sasuke chimed in, resuming his argument, "Only old people line dance, there is no way two twenty year olds would look natural doing this! There's nothing fun about it!"

"I can't believe you people!" Kakashi shouted, utterly disappointed with the time he'd wasted sitting out in the cold tree when he could have very well been watching Iruka showering, which is what he normally did at this time. "Waste of time..." The silver haired man continued to mutter insulting things as he climbed slowly down from the tree.

"Go home Kakashi!" Sasuke yelled at the man for taking his time and for that he received a deadly glare before Kakashi disappeared, probably off to find more victims to stalk, Sasuke assumed.

Sasuke turned back around from the window, shaking his head in disbelief. He couldn't fathom how Kakashi had managed to choose this conversation to witness and then get the idea that it had been so sexual. Of course, now that Sasuke ran their argument over in his head, it could all be easily translated into doing such a thing.

The raven laid his dark eyes upon his still abashed boyfriend, "A threesome, eh?"


End file.
